Fire Emblem Tales: Stahl
by megapig9001
Summary: Stahl wakes up, ready for a new day.


_You know, it really does mean a lot to me that you people take time out of your lives to read these! Thank you again. For this third instalment of Tales, I'm trying something a little bit different. Instead of coming up with the origin of something like I did with Morgan and Lowen, I tried to imagine how an average day of Stahl's life might go. Why Stahl? He's one of my favorite characters. I consider him my "best friend" in Awakening. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. -Mega_

A green-haired knight arose from his slumber. His stomach growled. He chuckled to himself and smiled. It was the dawn of a new day for Stahl.

...

It was breakfast time. With a growling stomach, Stahl kept walking, until… zap!

"What the!?" Stahl yelled. A ball of lightning zapped the ground. More balls were flying towards him.

"Aah!" Stahl ran wildly back and forth. Zap! Zap! … Zoom!

"OOH!" One of the balls hit him in the stomach. He zoomed down into the ground. Lying, he looked up to see where the balls were coming from. He saw a little girl in robes, aiming them at a tree.

"Heh… Hahaha!" a smile returned to Stahl's face. He got on his feet and walked over to the tree.

"Hey Morgan, What are you doing?" He asked. Morgan turned around; she had a puzzled expression on her face. She pointed to something in the tree.

"I'm trying to get that apple down, but I can't get the right angle." she said.

"What do you need it for?" Stahl asked.

Morgan smiled slyly. "It's a secret."

"Heh! Alright, you want some help?" He asked.

The puzzled expression returned to her face, "Ok. But I don't know how you can… Oh! Whee!" Stahl lifted Morgan into the air and positioned her in front of the apple.

"Fire away!" he said. Morgan grabbed her tome.

"Thunder!" she yelled. Another ball of lightning appeared over her head. She pushed her hands out and aimed it at the apple. Zoom! The apple fell to the ground. "Yes!" she said. Stahl lowered her back down to the ground. She grabbed the apple and jumped in joy. She ran up to Stahl and hugged him.

"Thank you Uncle Stahl!" she said. Stahl smiled.

"Don't mention it," he said. "You want to go and get breakfast?" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, you and your food!" she said. He laughed and grabbed Morgan. He perched her on his shoulder.

"Alright! Let's go!" They headed towards the mess hall...

...

It was lunchtime. With a growling stomach, Stahl kept walking, until… Swoosh!

"Huh!?" Stahl yelled. A sword swung at him. He looked at the swinger. A red-haired knight stood in front of him. Stahl chuckled and pulled out his sword.

"Isn't it a little early, Sully?" Stahl asked.

"The enemy's never gonna wait for a damn' time to attack," Sully replied, "they'll just DO IT!" She swung her sword again. Stahl parried her strike. Swoosh! Ding! Swoosh! Ding! Swoosh Ding!

"Stop parrying and attack!" she yelled.

"If you INSIST!" Stahl jumped back and charged forwards. He came at Sully with a flurry of strikes.

"Hell yeah!" Sully said. Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh Swoosh! Each blow collided with the other. The two knights kept the battle going until…

"Get ready!" Yelled Stahl.

"So long, chump!" Yelled Sully.

Both knights ran towards each other and … SHWEEEEEEEEEMMMM!

"Aaah!" Both knights fell to the ground. They lay there, unmoving and silent, until Sully started to laugh.

" Ha ha! Yeah, I'll be feeling that one tomorrow." Sully said.

"Heh heh! Stahl the Panther strikes again!" Stahl pushed himself off the ground.

"Why are you in such a rush?" Sully asked.

"Well, it's lunch time and…" Sully groaned.

"You and your damn' food," she said. Stahl laughed. He offered his hand to Sully and helped her off the ground.

"Well, don't think you'll ever be better than me. Because you won't," Sully said.

"Ha! I wouldn't dare suggest it." Stahl replied.

They headed towards the mess hall…

...

It was dinner time. With a growling stomach, Stahl kept walking, until… "Stahl!"

Stahl sighed in relief. For the first time that day, he was not greeted by an attack. Instead, he turned around to see...

"Sir Frederick?" Stahl said.

"I need to talk to you about something," Frederick said. Stahl's eyes grew wider. Sweat started building up on his face.

"Have I been doing something wrong sir?" Stahl asked. Frederick sighed.

"On the contrary Stahl, you have been doing everything right," Frederick said. "I'm a little jealous to be honest." Stahl blushed.

"Me? Whatever do you mean?" Stahl asked.

"See, like that!" Frederick said, "You stay so humble in your duties, yet do everything so perfectly. On horse and ground, your combat is incredible. You always know the right way to handle every situation, whether it be physical or emotional. What kind of training do you put yourself through?" Frederick asked. "How… How do to do it?"

"Frederick… do you know why I became a knight?" Stahl asked.

"Hmmmm…."

"I became a knight because I wanted to help people," Stahl replied, "Not just my friends, but everyone in the world. So whenever I find myself in a battle, I always think of how people are depending on me to win. That's what keeps me going."

"Wow…" Frederick said. He smiled. "Thank you Stahl. It looks like I've been going about this all wrong."  
Stahl smiled back, "Don't mention it." Stahl's stomach started to growl. "We should get going, it's dinner time."

"Frederick sighed, "You and your food." Stahl laughed.

They headed to the mess hall…

...

It was almost time for bed. Stahl sat in his barrack, reminiscing about the day, until… knock knock.  
"Hm?" Stahl opened the door to find a man in robes. In one hand, he held a bag. Stahl chuckled when he saw an apple in his other hand.

"Robin! How's it going?" Stahl asked.

Robin smiled, "I'm doing fine Stahl," he replied. "You've had quite the day, haven't you?"

"Yeah… wait? How do you know?" Stahl asked.

"Well, first Morgan says how her 'Uncle' helped her get something very important. Then, Sully comes up and talks about an intense battle she had today. Finally, Frederick tells me how he's going to become a better knight." Robin said.

Stahl blushed. "Yeah, I guess I have been busy." he said.

"There's one more thing Stahl. Each time someone came by, they told me to give something to you." Robin started to laugh, "It just kept piling up." Robin opened up the bag.

"Let's see… a fruit basket from Morgan, some bread from Sully (there was a note attached saying: 'I'm not going to even attempt to cook something.'), and a giant helping of meat from Frederick. Oh yeah! Finally, some candies from me."

Stahl was in shock, "All… all of this is for me?" He asked.

"Yep!" Robin replied.

Stahl stared at the food, then started to cry.

"Stahl?" Robin said concerningly, "Are you alright?"  
"Y-Yeah," Even though he was crying, he had a big smile on his face, "I just can't believe everyone did all of this for me..."

"Of course Stahl," Robin said. "You help to bring out the best in all of us! We're all lucky to have you."

"Thanks Robin..." Stahl wiped the tears off his face, "So… you wanna stay and eat with me?"  
Robin smiled. "Of course." Robin held up his apple, "I've been looking forward to this all day!"

Stahl laughed. "All right, let's eat!"

The knight and tactician (mostly the knight) gorged themselves in their food, pure joy on both their faces. Stahl savored every bite: the juice of the fruit, the warmth of the bread, and the tenderness of the meat. Finally all that was left were the candies.  
"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you give these candies to me?" Stahl asked, "I haven't done anything for you."

Robin laughed, "Of course you've done something for me Stahl, you've been my friend" he replied.

"Aw… Thanks Robin!" Stahl replied. The two sat and talked for a while. Finally, Robin stood up.

"I should get going," Robin said. "I need to make sure Morgan doesn't set anything on fire again."  
"Ha ha! Alright Robin, see you tomorrow. Tell Morgan I say thanks!" Stahl said.

"Got it, see ya!" Robin stood up and left the tent. Now all that was left were Stahl and the candies. He slowly unwrapped them. They shone brightly, and he stared in amazement.

Stahl put the candies in his mouth. A storm of sweetness exploded in his mouth. He savored the candy for as long as he could until it was gone. He did it. He ate all of the food. Stahl lay down on his bed, a big smile on his face. It was the first time his stomach had truly felt full...


End file.
